


Hello, Honey

by Jibbly



Series: Stucky Shot Party [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until he's in the middle of reviewing an email from his teacher about possibly attending some kind of poetry reading for extra credit, that he sees a new message alert from the website. The subject bar doesn't have it's usual upper case letters and obvious spam signs, so he decided to give it  chance and read it. </p><p>Steve doesn't know if he laughed out loud in the library<br/>[Fic abandoned ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/gifts).



> My first oneshot of the week. Based on a tumplr fic idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to continue this

When Tony had created the profile, he really didn't think anything about it. Had just sighed and kicked the loud brunette out of his crappy apartment. He really should have deleted the account, just by all the spam it sent to his email address, but he just never seemed to have the time.  What with his work study, and finals coming up.

It isn't until he's in the middle of reviewing an email from his teacher about possibly attending some kind of poetry reading for extra credit, that he sees a new message alert from the website. The subject bar doesn't have it's usual upper case letters and obvious spam signs, so he decided to give it a chance and read it. 

Steve doesn't know if he laughed out loud in the library, but a few people are either giving him nasty looks and looking at him like he's the least interesting thing they have ever seen. 

The Subject line was innocent enough. 

"Job Opening"

But the rest of the message was just...yeah, it was definately something, all right.

"Hello, there. I saw that you are a young man who lives in New York. I am looking for someone to legally marry my son for two years so that he can get cheaper tuition to a college in your state, would you be interested? I would pay you for doing this and you could get divorced afterwards."

Steve must have stayed looking at the email for at least fifteen minutes before he ran a hand over his face and swore to delete both the account and Tony from his circle of friends. His cruiser is just about to hover over the "Delete" when arms encircle his shoulders and lean him back.

"You know, Steve. If you sit too close to the screen, you'll go blind." There's definately mocking in the tone the redhead behind him is using. Steve tilts his head back to get a better look at Natasha, and sure enough. There's a smirk that would destroy a lesser man. "Very funny."

Unwinding her arms from Steve, Nat pulls out the computer chair next to him and takes a seat. 

"You need to get out of this library, Rogers. Go outside, talk to someone. It doesn't even have to be a human person!"

"What other kind of person is there, exactly?"

She lightly pushes his shoulder and gets her phone from her back pocket. "There's a party tonight." Steve already has his mouth open to say that he's too busy, when Nat shushes him. "Oh come on, you can take one night off, you damn workaholic."

"You know work ends at five for me, right? I don't think that tehnic-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD STEVE!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the library, they met up with Sam at the quad and decided to go eat before going home and changing. Tony had shone up unexpectedly at his door, when he was in the middle of changing. Answering the door in light blue boxers and low waisted sweat pants. The shorter man gave Steve an appreciative up and down glance, before side stepping him. There was a bag slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"Tony, what are you-"

"Nat, called me."

Steve sighed. Of course she did.

"Also, Sam. They were afraid you would show up to the party looking like some kind of thrift store grandpa. So here comes Tony, and his amazing taste, to the rescue! Now I had to do a lot of guess work, but pepper was really the genius that put together these three outfits."

"First of all, my taste in clothing is FINE. Secondly, why do i need three outfits?"

Tony scoffed and slung the bag onto the couch. "You're not going to wear all three, blondie. you are going to choose which one you're going to wear tonight."

Steve rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine beginning to form. "Fine." 

Tony's smile could light up the entire city, with how bright and big it got. "YES. Now Strip for me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small apartment that the party is at smells like weed and drunk sweat.  So far Steve hates every minute that Natasha and Sam are making him be there. 

Tony had left his apartment immediately after Steve chose the outfit that he thought would make him look like less of a rich asshole. 

He was standing by the snack table, nursing a red plastic cup of whatever liquor they had. The music was loud, and there was too many people, every couple of seconds someone would bump into him and it was annoying. Steve sighed and took another small sip, before thinking on what he had to do the next day in his head.

Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, go to class, study for final, go to work, eat lunch, go to class, go to work again, go to library for the rest of the day.

He was in the middle of his list, when someone stumbled particularly hard into his back, causing his drink to spill on the girl in front of him. Wetting her white tank top and making it almost completely see through.

Deer in the headlights wasn't even close to how Steve felt. "Oh my god. I'm so so-"

He didn't even get to finish his apology, before he was grabbed by the front of his borrowed shirt. "What the fuck, man?! you trying to spill drinks on girls? Trying to get a look at my girlfriend?" 

He really hated Sam and Nat for making him come to this damn party. 

"Listen, it was an accident! I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, right! That's probably what you say everytime, you damn perv!"

Steve's face was blushing red from embarrassment and frustration. He knew it looked bad! He knew guys did shitty things like this to girls all the time on purpose! But it was an accident, damnit!

He was about to open his mouth to tell the girl's boyfriend that he was wrong, when a guy stepped in between them,  hand on each of their chests to push them away from each other.

"He's right. It was an accident. I lost my balance over the power cord and bumped into him. " The brunette then looked over to the girl who was shaking a little and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. He took off his hoodie and handed it over to the girl. "Here you go. I'm sorry." The girl nodded a little hesiantly and thanked him quietly, before pulling the hoodie over herself. The boyfriend huffed before shoving Steve away and walking away with his girlfriend. The small group of people that had stopped to look at them, in hopes of a fight, quickly went back to partying and ignoring them.

Steve turned to look at the guy who had bumped into him. Who kinda got him into and got him out of a fight. Curly brown hair and what either could have been blue or green eyes glaring at him in the strobbing lights of the party. He saw him looking and turned away. "It's wicked rude to stare at people, ya know." There was an accent that Steve couldn't place in the other's voice as the blonde watched him walk through the crowd, away from Steve. 

He looked around a bit, not seeing Nat or Sam. Deciding this was his only chance for escape, he headed for the exit. He hated parties.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He passed all his classes with A's, aced his Finals, and was now officially on vacation. Steve should be happy. But all he could do was stress. Stress out because the bill for the next semester had finally come in and he was seriously close to crying. There was no way he could afford that with his crappy job on campus. Not even the little he managed to save was going to do much. Plus, his work study was ending in two months. 

Tuition sucks ass. Steve groaned loudly and stood to get the unopened bottle of vodka Tony had given him as present for aceing everything, like the nerd he was. Like Tony had any right to talk. Jerk is the smartest damn student at the University, yet he calls Steve a nerd. 

Twisting open the cap, Steve sat back down at his desk and took a gulp. It burned like acid, but he really didn't want to do job hunting sober. 

First thing he checked was craigslist. The site might be shadey, but they had legitimate offers most of the time. He then googled job openings in his area. Though, most of everything required some kind of experience and time that Steve did not have.

It could have been the effects of the alcohol finally kicking in, or just the compulsiveness that he has obtained throughout his years as a college student, that he ended up at his email. He went through a hoard of new junk mail, and survey emails from the university and finally stumbled upon the email from months ago. 

The email from some parent that wanted him to marry their son for money and cheaper tuition. Couldn't really say that he blamed them. He knew college was a bitch to the wallet. He took another swig of the bottle of vodka, and hit reply. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been a week of no reply, before the mother of the son responded. Excited was a word that he could pin on the tone of the message. She had said that he was heaven sent and they discussed payment. Two thousand dollars a month, until the divorce. Steve couldn't believe this was actually something that was happening to him.

He was waiting in a starbucks by the campus to finally meet the guy he was going to pretend marry. There was no picture sent of him, only a discription, so Steve tried to look for him.

He was going through the traits in his head, when there was a thud of a bag hitting the floor softly next to him and someone pulling out the chair opposite of him. Steve was staring as he recognized the face in front of his. That same curly brown hair and now in the light he could see, light blue eyes from that disaster of a party all those weeks ago.

"The name's James, but call me Bucky. I guess I'm your fiance or something now"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are all made up numbers, because i don't know how real college works

Steve stared at the brunette across from him, and went through all the details of what he was about to do go through his head. 

One, Steve was broke. Two, he was marrying another guy for money for school. Three, the guy he is marrying is a total stranger.

Bucky frowned at Steve, taking a sip of his frap, before talking again. "Are you just gonna stare at me all day, Goldie Locks? Because I want this to be over as soon as possible, no offense, but i got shit to do." 

Four, his fiance was a dick.

Steve sighed and brought his right hand to his temples, massaging them. The blonde was staring down at his own drink, when the sight of two jean jacket clad elbows came into his line of sight. Looking up, he saw that Bucky was leaning forward on the table. "Look, I know this isn't the most normal thing to be doing, but I really need help." looking at the other's face, Steve asked anther question. "What University do you go to?" "SHIELD." That was the same as Steve. "What are you majoring?" "Advanced Bioengineering and a minor in Russian Language." Steve couldn't keep the winch out of his face at that, those were some of the most expensive majors in the university. "What are you paying a semester?" The brunette shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "my tution for the next semester is 17, 000 with my out of country fees." 

If he had taken a sip from his drink, there was no doubt that he would have spit it out all over their table. That was fucking insane. And he thought he had it bad with his 7,000 tuition. 

"I think I just a heart attack." 

The brunette grinned, but continued to look at Steve seriously."It's been rough for my family. Mom and Dad have good jobs, but they don't get paid nearly enough to help me with the bills without us going into massive debt. So that's why they set up that ad. We found out that if I could get legally married before the semester officially began, my tuition would decrease by almost 9,000 dollars. " He leaned back in his chair, expression a little shameful. "So, here I am. And that's basically what's on the table. Not to say I'm depending on you, but I really am."

Steve's heart went out to this guy, shit. 

"I know how it is, man. I'm here for basically the same reason, except the whole out of state situation. I need help with my own damn tuition, so it looks like we're in the same boat."

Bucky's hands were fiddling, but the side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk at that. 

Taking a sip of his Green Tea, Steve sighed and put on a grin for the other.

"So, how do people get married?"

The way the brunette grinned add another thing onto his list.

Five, his fiance has a beautiful smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was still two months until the next semester started, and Steve was currently moving out of his apartment and into Bucky's two bedroom one. 

Not to say he actually wanted to, but he didn't think married people lived seperately. His roommates were sad to see him go, because he helped their stoner asses with school work. All in all, he really didn't have that much stuff. A suitcase full of clothes, along with his laptop and everything he had had in his bathroom. He hauled everything into his car, and drove up to the main office to drop off his room keys. 

Bucky lived about two minutes farther away from campus than he did, so it wasn't all that bad. 

Steve pulled up to a gated community and typed in the pin that Bucky had texted him. The address he put into his gps lead him up to a two story townhouse with a two car garage.  The place was nice, nicer than what he had thought the other would be living in. He had said "apartment" after all, not "house".

Parking his car next to a nice SUV in the driveway, Steve locked the doors and walked up to the door.

He had barely had a chance to ring the doorbell, before the door swung open and an older woman with long dark brown hair opened the door. "You must be , Steve!" She was all smiles as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him into the house. It was an open floor plan, so he could see Bucky with an older man in the kitchen when they walked into the living room. "Honey, he's here!" she turned back to Steve and gently patted him on the shoulders. "And he's so handsome! You are one lucky man, James"

Bucky looked like he wanted to laugh, but opted to look at the other man, who Steve guessed was Bucky's dad, instead. "Stop her, before she scares off my pretend fiance."

The older man huffed out a laugh, before walking over to where Steve and his wife were. He stuck out his hand calmly towards Steve, while the woman walked into the kitchen to stand with Bucky. "Nice to meet you son. You're doing this family a huge favor, I don't know how to thank you for consider doing this."

Steve shook the offered hand, and gave the other a smile. "It's no problem, sir. I am aware of the situation and am more than happy to be of help. This is a mutually beneficial relationship."

Bucky's mom clapped her hands together as she looked at her son. "Speaking of relationships, when are you two going to the immigration office to file your marriage papers?"

Bucky looked towards him, asking for helping. "We were planning on going in three weeks mam'." 

She looked shocked. "Why that long?"

Steve took a seat at the counter, rubbing his hands together. "Well, we want to be seen together before. By our friends and co-workers, so that they can get used to the idea that we had been seeing people before getting married. Also, just in case our marriage comes under investigation."

Bucky put a hand on his mom's shoulder. "Like in that movie the Proposal, ma."

The blonde let a smirk come onto his face at the movie reference. "Yeah, it's kind of exactly like that. Plus, what would you think if your close friend just got married to someone you had no idea they were dating?"

Realization dawned on his face. "I'd be suspicious as hell."

"Right, so we agreed to try and get as much "dating time" as possible before getting married. I'll propose in a month in a half, and then we'll get our marriage papers signed in time for the fall semester."

Bucky scoffed. "Why do you get to propose? Why can't I propose?"

Mrs. Barnes laughed and patted her son on the chest. "Oh, honey." Before turning back to Steve. "This is my brother's house, in case you were wondering. James had been living somewhere else, but my brother is away for buisness for seven months and gave us permission to use it."

"Oh. okay."

Mr. Barnes was next to him, clapping him on the shoulder and grinning from ear to ear. "Now, let's go get you two unpacked and moved in."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was waling out of the west building with ear phones in his ears, where he worked in the book store. He had just closed up, and was ready to go to bed. Summer semesters were always slow paced, and made him sleepy. He guessed it was the fact that he wasn't actually taking classes during the summer, that made him feel that way. He was passing by the technology building, when he was bumped into from the side. Ripping out his earphone, he was about to ask what the person who ran into him's problem was when he was greeted by two sets of grinning idiots.

Sam threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder while Tony was walking backwards in front of them. "Stevie, dude! Where have you been? Haven't seen you in what feels like forever."

Tony grinned "We even looked for you in the library, since its like your second home. But surprise, surprise. You have been nowhere to be found. Where ya been, bro?"

Steve could feel the beginings of a migraine coming on. "I've got wifi."

Tony whistled. "Dang, finally hooked up some high speed internet instead of that old crap you were using? I'm so proud. We should go over and stream a movie or something." The brunette was taking out his phone. "I'll text, Nat and invite her over. What time good? "

Steve started to open his mouth to protest, when Sam spoke. "Dude's off, already! He's got in his "I'm off work" earphones on. We'll just got over, right now. You okay with that, Steve?"

Shit, this was it. This is when he started to tell his friends about his arrangements. "We can't go to my apartment."

Tony frowned and pouted like a baby. "Why the hell not? Your apartment isn't that crappy. Trust me when I say I've seen worse. "

Steve sighed and undid Sam's arm from his shoulder. ""We can't go to my apartment, because I don't live there anymore."

They all stopped walking and there was a few seconds of silence, before Tony spoke. "The hell you mean, you don't live there anymore? Where the hell do you li-"

"Hey, Steve"

All three guys turned to the newcomer that had been walking towards them. Tony turned around, so that he was facing the guy who was taking off his headphones. 

"Bucky, hey..."

This was it! 

Tony whipped back to Steve. 

"Bucky? Who the hell's Bucky?"

Sam was oddly silent as it seemed like Tony was getting more and more aggitated, looking between Bucky and Steve.

Steve walked past Tony, and blocking the two brunettes from each other and mouthed to Bucky. 'I'm going to kiss you, okay?'

The brunette looked surprised, before nodding a little, so that the other two wouldn't see.

"Steve?" Sam asked as he saw him turn to Bucky.

"Hi, Babe. Just talking to some of my friends before heading home, you?"

Tony look startled. "Babe? Why you callin-"

Tony stopped talking as he saw Steve tilt his head downwards to kiss the other brunette.

When they broke apart, Bucky was grabbing onto his backpack strap tightly, searching in Steve's blue eyes. Steve turned back towards Sam and Tony who had equally looking shocked expressions on their faces. 

"Guys, this is Bucky. My boyfriend. Buck, this is Sam and Tony."


End file.
